Don't Deranged Me n My Heart
by Kanami Aya
Summary: COMPLETE. Last Chapter. - Gaara selalu ingin mendekati Naruto. Tapi Naruto selalu mengusirnya. "Jangan sakiti aku" Ucap Gaara.
1. Chapter 1-I Find You

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer  
**© Masahsi Kishimoto

**Pairing  
**NaruGaa

**Warning  
**Au, Ooc, Yaoi, Boy's Love, Sho-ai  
Romance/Hurt/Comfort/

**Rate  
**T for Teeneger

**Inspiration  
**Sinotron abal di Ind*siar

**Summary**  
Gaara selalu ingin mendekati Naruto.  
Tapi Naruto selalu mengusirnya.  
"Jangan sakiti aku" Ucap Gaara.

**Don't Deranged Me n My Heart  
**(Jangan Sakiti Aku dan Hatiku)**  
**© Kanami Aya

**Chapter 1  
**I Find You

**Don't Like, Don't Read  
RnR**

* * *

.

.

.

**Pengantar**

Malam itu angin tak terasa sedingin malam-malam biasanya. Malam itu entah mengapa Gaara merasakan hembusan angin terasa sedikit hangat. Lembut. Dan mendamaikan hatinya.

Malam itu Gaara, seorang pemuda bersurai merah semerah mawar, kembali terduduk di pinggiran air mancur taman kota Tokyo. Dan e malam itu tiba-tiba Gaara merasa ingin lebih lama berda disana. Memerhatikan orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang tanpa ada satu orangpun yang ia kenal.

Gaara selalu betah berada disana karena disanalah ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya yang terasa bosan tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Melihat bagaimana perilaku orang-orang yang kadang menarik perhatiannya.

Keluarga-keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan seorang anak kecil yang terlihat bahagia menghabiskan waktu diluar. Pasangan lanjut usia yang masih bertahan, dan masih bisa menimbulkan senyuman. Kenakalan. Kebisingan. Kegembiraan kelompok-kelompok remaja yang tengah bersenang-senang bersama.

Gaara betah disana karena jika ia pulang kerumah Gaara merasa bosan. Menyedihkan. Kesepian. Rumah baginya hanya sebuah tempat untuk tidur dan mandi. Selain itu ia akan mencari kesibukan diluar.

Rumahnya. Selalu sepi. Tak ada penghuni lain selain dirinya. Hal ini dikarenakan kecelakaan yang menewaskan ketiga keluarganya. Ayah, ibu, dan kakak lelakinya Kankuro. Sementara Temari kakak perempuannya tidak pernah ditemukan setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Saat itu Gaara tak ikut bersama keluarganya yang hendak menjenguk sanak saudara. Entah takdir yang menentukan ia belum diperkenakan meninggal. Entah memang kebetulan yang menyiksanya. Saat ia berumur sepuluh tahun entah mengapa ia sangat tidak ingin ikut saat keluarganya mengajaknya menjenguk Sasori. Pamannya.

Dengan terpaksa ibunya karura menitipkan dirinya pada sang nenek. Chiyo. Pasalnya Gaara lahir secara tidak secara normal. Caesar. Premature. Dan mengidap penyakit yang terpaksa terturun di dalam darah Gaara.

Hal ini karena Karura memang bertindak sebagai carier. Atau individu yang memiliki potensi menurunkan sejenis penyakit terhadap anak laki-laki. Sayang, Hal ini terjadi padanya dan bukan pada kakaknya, Kankuro.

Berakhirlah kecelakaan tersebut terjadi. Menyebabkan dirinya menjadi sebatangkara setelah neneknya Chiyo meninggal saat usianya lima belas tahun. Melengkapi penderitaan hidupnya yang tersa berat. Andai kala itu ia mau ikut. Andai kala itu ia juga mengalami kecelkaan. Mungkin ia takkan kesepian.

Kini ia hidup sendiri dirumah yang menjadi peninggalan orangtuanya. Biaya hidup dengan sisa-sisa tabungan dan harta lain orang tuanya. Yang ia tahu tak akan bertahan selamanya.

Sasori yang merasa memiliki tanggung jabab atas Gaara ernah mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama. Namun Gaara menolak. Setidaknya selama tabungan orang tuanya masih ada ia tidak ingi merepotkan orang lain.

Tapi malam hari ini adalah malam paling menguntungkan bagi Gaara. Karena malam inilah ia menemukan penyemangat hidupnya. Seseorang yang Gaara harap bisa sedikit memberi warna pada hidupnya. Seseorang yang bisa melengkapi hidupnya.

Terlihat dari tempat dimana Gaara terduduk, sekelompok remaja yang tengah terlihat gembira bercanda bersama. Dan Gaara menemukannnya. Satu sosok yang mengalikan pandangannya.

Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda dengan surai pirang dan mata sebiru safir yang terlihat indah tertimpa lampu jalan. Pemuda berpawakan ramah terlihat bahagia memandang kekasihnya. Hinata. Naruto itu kini tengah menggandeng hangat tangan seorang gadis bersurai indigo. Tatap lembut dan penuh perhatian.

"Ne, Hinata-chan. Pulanglah sedikit telat hari ini. Aku masih ingin bersamamu." Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata erat. Menegaskan keinginanany.

"Gomen ne, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak berani." Hinta tertenduk malu. Merasa bersalah. Ia memang selalu menolak saat Naruto mengajaknya kencan lebih dari jam sembilan malam.

"Lakukan saja Hinata, kasihan Naruto." Sakura tak tega melihat wajah Naruto yang kembali murung.

"Kau juga bodoh, Dobe. Seharusnya kau mengajaknya saat tidak ada kami. Kalau beginikan Hinata pasti malu." Sasuke menimpali pernyataan kekasihnya. Sakura.

"Teme. Dasar bawel. Terserahku aku mau melakukannya seperi apa. Kapan dan bagaimana." Hardik Naruto kesal. Usahanya di campuri.

"Aku bisa kasih alasan untuk Hiashi-sama kalau Hinata-sama ingin pulang lebih telat." Neji berusaha membantu merayu.

"Gomennasai, Naruto-kun. Lain waktu ya?" Tawar Hinata. Naruto mengangguk

"Apapun untuk himeku." Naruto merebahkan kepala Hinata di dadanya sambil tetap berjalan. Mengurangi rona merah di wajah Hinata agar tidak terlihat teman-teman jailnya.

.

.

.

**Gaara POV**

Aku melihat kerumunan remaja di depanku. Mereka terlihat bersenang-seang. Terdengar dari keramaian yang mereka ciptakan saat bersama. Tapi kemudian mataku menangkap sati sosok yang sangat menarik perhatianku. Pemuda dengan surai pirang dan mata sebiru safir yang terlihat indah tertimpa lampu jalan.

Entah mengapa aku merasa ingin berada di sampingnya. Aku merasa dia sangat hangat. Cara dia tertawa membuatku ingin menjadi hal yang membuatnya tertawa. Cara dia memandang membuatku ingin menjadi objek yang dia pandang.

Hal itu aku rasakan saat dia terlihat bahagia memandang kekasihnya. pemuda itu kini tengah menggandeng hangat tangan seorang gadis bersurai indigo. Tatap lembut dan penuh perhatian.

Tunggu? Benarkah dia kekasihnya? Berarti dia telah memiliki seseorang di hidupnya? Jadi aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti yang tadi aku inginkan? Jika iya? Rasanya aku kembali terhempas dari langit setelah aku terbang sesaat. Pemandangan tadi menggagalkan keindahan yang baru saja aku rasakan.

Merasa kesal aku mengalihkan pandanganku menatap bulan yang terasa bersinar indah tepat diataku. Menghela nafas. Mencoba menghilangkan wajah pemuda tadi yang sempat menarik perhatianku.

.

.

.

Naruto selalu mengantar Hinata tepat di gerbang bertuliskan Kanji yang terbaca dengan HYUGA. Naruto tak berani kurang dan lebih. Jika ia tidak mengantar Hinata hingga di depan gerbang kediamannya.

Naruto yakin Hinata pasti digoda pemuda-pemuda genit. Taulah, Hinata memiliki tubuh yang indah di balik jaket tebalya. Namun jika Naruto mengantar lebih dari gerbang rumah kekasihnya itu. Ia tak yakin bisa pulang dengan selamat. Meski terkenal baik, Hiashi adalah tipe ayah yang protektif.

"Sudah sampai." Naruto membuka pembicaraan seperti biasanya saat mengantar Hinata pulang.

"Na-Naruto-kun tidak ingin mampir." Tawar Hinata gugup, meski hampir tiap kencan ia mengatakannya.

"Lain kali saja, saat ayahmu tak ada dirumah." Naruto selalu menggoda Hinata.

"A-aku tidak akan mengajakmu jika ayah tak ada dirumah."

"Bercanda Hinata. Kau benar-benar gadis lugu." Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata dan mengecupnya pelan. Takut jika Hiashi muncul di depan pintu secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Hinata-sama."

"Berhati-hatilah. Naruto-kun." Jawabnya masih terasa malu.

Naruto mengangguk. Kemudian ia mulai berjalan menjahui Hinata. Tak lupa lambaian tangannya yang selalu menjadi penghantar Hinata memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

.

Gaara bertahan. Padahal jam di tengah kota sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Terlambat satu jam dari jadwal ia harus kembali kerumahnya. Jadwal ia buat sendiri. Untuk dirinya.

Lima menit berlalu Gaara mengharuskan dirinya untuk pulang. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat dilihatnya sang mata safir yang tadi mengalihkan pandangannya, mulai menghampirinya─bangku taman tepatnya─dan mualai duduk di sebelahnya. Senang. Gugup. Heran. Salting. Bingung. Gaara tengah memilih rasa apa yang tengah di alaminya.

'Kami-sama. Aku tidak berdoa mendapatkannya. Tapi mengapa kau menhadirkannya di hadapanku?' Batin Gaara.

'Aku harus lari. Jika tidak ingin pemuda itu mendadak menjadi obsesiku.'

.

.

.

Sang mata Safir terduduk sambil memasukkan jemarinya kedalam saku hitam-oranyenya. Matanya menerawang jauh menerawang gelap malam. Tapi author tau apa yang dipikirkan Naruto.

Entah mengapa hubungan asmaranya terasa monoton. Jalan di tempat. Tidak berkembang. Jika di ingat memang perjuangannya medapatkan cinta Hinata adalah sebuah keajaiban. Tapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Naruto merasa mengambang. Tidak bersemangat meski ia tetap mesra. Merasa... kurang.

Pergerakan di sebelahnya membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Di tatapnya seseorang bersurai mawar merah di depannya yang tengah terlihat gusar. Perlahan pemuda itu menggeser duduknya menjauh darinya. Kemudian dengan langkah cepat pemuda itu meninggalkan Naruto dengan raut penuh tanya.

"Arghh ish."

Naruto langsung berdiri saat diliatnya pemuda tadi terjatuh tak jau darinya.

"Daijoubu?" Naruto membantu pemudaitu untuk berdiri. Naruto melihat dagu pemuda di depannya sedikit memar dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku butuh es batu." Pernyataannya langsung membuat Naruto bingung.

"Ha?"

"Es batu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Pokoknya aku butuh es batu." Gaara memegangi dagunya yang mualai berdarah.

Naruto yang bingung langsung menuruti keinginan pemuda itu. Dengan cekatan ia berlari menuju tempat-tempat yang sekiranya punya persediaan es batu. Namun hawa Jepang yang sangat dingin menyebabkan jarang ada yang menjual es batu. Dengan terpaksa Naruo membeli es krim. Yang penting dingin kan?

Naruto kembali berlari menuju tempat dimana ia meninggalkan pemuda tadi. Namun sesampainya disana ia harus kecewa. Pemuda berambut mawar merah itu menghilang. Dia sudah tidak ada di tempat. Kemana?

.

.

.

**Gaara POV**

Aku tersadar aku mengucapkan hal yan sudah ku hafal di luar kepala. Es batu. Ya. Sejak dulu kata itu tak boleh ku lupakan. Sejak kecil aku dididik agar tidak terluka. Baik karena jatuh atau karena benda lain. Oleh karena itu, jika secara tidak sengaja aku teluka. Tanpa di komando aku akan mencari es batu. Untuk mencegah hal yang tidak di inginkan.

Yah. Hal yang tidak di inginkan oleh semua orang yang memiliki nasib sama sepertiku. Hemofilia. Aku seorang pemuda yang mengidap penyakit itu. Maka saat aku terjatuh secara otomatis aku akan memikirkan es batu.

Namun setelah sadar aku terkejut. aku mengatakannya di depan pemuda yang aku kagumi. Sadar pasti perintaanku dia anggap aneh. Akhirnya aku mulai berlari untuk sembunyi. Aku kesampingkan dulu luka di daguku ini. Yang penting aku harus menghilang dari hadapannya.

Aku tak mau dia mengetahui aku. Aku mengaguminya. Dan aku mu terlihat sempurna. Setidaknya secara diam-diam.

.

.

.

**To Be Contimued**

* * *

Kebaca gak sih maksud author...  
soalnya yang bikin aja rada aneh bacanya

yang penting  
Read n Review


	2. Chapter 2-How Are You?

**Yosss, Balas-bals review dulu...  
**Sebagai tanda terima kasih...

Peringatan **Berakhir di chap 3**

hanazawa kay : NaruGaa... Makasih udah Review  
LoneRaccoon : Hehe Typo adalah penyakitku... Makasih udah Review  
Kuminosuki : Makasih ya... Makasih udah Review  
Dark - Dhira Love SasuNaru - Gaa-Chama : Makasih udah Review  
Para Guest : Makasih udah Review juga  
Para Silent Reader : Makasih udah Review juga...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer****  
**Naruto**  
**© Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing****  
**NaruGaa

**Warning****  
**Au, Ooc, Yaoi, Boy's Love, Sho-ai  
Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Death Character

**Rate****  
**T for Teeneger

**Inspiration****  
**Sinotron abal di Ind*siar

**Summary**  
Gaara selalu ingin mendekati Naruto.  
Tapi Naruto selalu mengusirnya.  
"Jangan sakiti aku" Ucap Gaara.

**Note  
**Sebenernya aku ga bermaksud Song Fic  
Tapi aku rasa lagu BCL yang Saat Kau Pergi  
Saangat terasa cocok buat fic ini  
Jadi aku masukin aja

**Don't Deranged Me n My Heart****  
**(Jangan Sakiti Aku dan Hatiku)**  
**© Kanami Aya

**Chapter 2****  
**Who Are You

**Don't Like, Don't Read  
RnR**

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

**Cerita Sebelumnya**

Namun setelah sadar aku terkejut. aku mengatakannya di depan pemuda yang aku kagumi. Sadar pasti perintaanku dia anggap aneh. Akhirnya aku mulai berlari untuk sembunyi. Aku kesampingkan dulu luka di daguku ini. Yang penting aku harus menghilang dari hadapannya.

Aku tak mau dia mengetahui aku. Aku mengaguminya. Dan aku mu terlihat sempurna. Setidaknya secara diam-diam.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Gaara memasuki rumahnya dengan rasa berdebar. Berdebar karena telah berhasil bertemu dengan pengalih perhatiannya. Sang pirang dengan mata seindah pagi. Di mata Gaara dia terlihat seperti matahari di balik awan biru. Dan yang pasti, Gaara berdebar karena luka lebabnya di bagian dagunya.

Setengah jam yang lalu luka ini masih terlihat biasa saja. Hanya memar dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Tapi sekarang. Lihatlah. Gaara merasa ada dua dagu kini di tubunya.

Karena memang luka itu kini benar-benar bengkak. Terasa begitu hangat bila ia sentuh. Dengan langkah cepat Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju kulkas. Mengambil es batu kristal yang ia letakkan di dalam kain. Kemudia ia rebahkan tubuhnya di sofa sembari mengkompres lukanya.

Sepertinya ia akan kembali ke hari yang panjang dengan rebahan. Pasalnya ia akan selalu demam setiap kali mendapatkan luka. Dan kini ia mulai merasakan tanda-tandanya.

Kepalnya mulai terasa pusing dan berat. Kelopak mata yang terasa panas dan terbebani. Nafas yang mulai sesak dan memenas. Dan akhirnya Gaara tertidur karena lelah menahan pusing.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Naruto menendang kaleng yang ada di depanjang jalan menuju rumahnya. Perasaannya kini benar-benar kalut. Berantakan. Tak menentu. Hal ini di sebabkan karena keasyikannya menggalaukan hubungannya dengan Hinata─kekasihnya terhenti akibat tingkah seorang pemuda bersurai merah.

Naruto yang merasakan _Hand Phone _nya bergetar mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk mengambilnya. Dan seketika nama Hinata menghiasi layarnya. Cukup lama Naruto hanya memandangi gambar kontak Hinata hingga akhirnya ia mengangkat panggilan kekasihnya itu.

"Moshi-moshi Hina-can." Ucapnya saat _Hand Phone _nya sudah menempel di daun telinganya.

"Na-Naruto-kun. Ano... Otou-san ingin bertemu denganmu secara formal hari kamis nanti. Apa kau bisa." Suara Hinata di seberang terdengar gugup.

'Hari kamis. Sekarang malam minggu. Berarti empat hari lagi.' Batin Naruto. 'Ada apa Hiashi Jii-san ingin bertemu denganku.?'

"A-apa kau ada acara Na-naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Setelah cukup lama menunggu jawaban Naruto namun yang di tunggu tak kunjung menjawab.

"Ah gomen. Aku akan kesana Hina-can. Apa aku perlu memakai baju formal?" Naruto harus menanyakan tentang hal ini. Sebab ia merasa ayah kekasihnya itu setidikt kurang suka dengan penampilan dirinya.

Sebagai mahasiwa tahun akhir. Naruto terlihat seperti belum siap menjadi angkatan kerja baru. Ia justru masih terlihat seperti anak SMA yang emosinya masih labil. Lebih sering menggunakan celana jeans dan T-shirt serta sepatu kets atau snekers. Jauh sekali jika di bandingkan dengan saudara sepupu Hinata. Neji.

Pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu hanya berjarak satu tahun dengan Naruto. Tapi jika di lihat dari penampilan dan tingkah laku. Semua orang yang melihat jika Naruto dan Neji di sejajarkan. Pasti akan terlihat seperti berjarak lima-tujuh tahunan.

Neji memang figure yang bagus dan elite untuk ukuran pria dewasa. Dan Hiasi pernah terang-terangan ingin memiliki menantu bercirikan Neji. Dan hal itu ia katakana tepatdi depan Naruto.

"Tidak usah. Datanglah dengan penampilan biasanya." Balas Hinta di ujung sana. Sadar akan kehawatiran kekasihnya.

"Baiklah. Sampai ketemu hari kamis nanti." Ucap Naruto akhirnya.

"Tentu." Diam sejenak. "Em. Naruto-kun?" Panggil Hinata.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Aku Hinata. Sementara Naruto mendengarnya hanya menunjukan raut tanpa ekspresi. Dan Naruto kesal akan ekspesianya itu.

"Aku... juga mencintaimu." Naruto yakin ia menjawabnya hanya agar Hinata tak merasakan perasaannya yan kini mulai mengambang. Mulai... gantung. Seolah menguap.

"Oyasumi." Ucap Hinata.

"Ehm. Oyasumi." Balas Naruto. Kemudian ia dengar suara panggilan di tutup.

Naruto memasukan _hand phone _nya dalam saku celana bagian kanan. Kemudian ia mengadah menghadap lampu jalan yang bersinar terang. Di tatapnya hingga matanya mulai berkunang. Hingga menimbulkan efek cahaya semu di penglihatannya.

"Oka-san. Aku ingin cerita tentang sesuatu." Ucapnya. Merasa tak akan mendapat jawaban akhirnya Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang. Dan kali ini ia benar-benar menuju kerumahnya dan mengesampingkan perasaan tak menentunya.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Setelah bangun. Gaara masih merasa sangat lemah. Bahkan untuk mengambil roti tawar dan keju lapis di kulkas yang hanya berjarak sepuluh langkah dari posisinya sekarang. Sebagai sarapan. Karena Gaara sadar betul ia kini benar-benar lapar. Jika ia tak sarapan artinya ia tak akan bisa bekerja.

Aneh memang pikirannya kini. Sadar betul berjalan untuk mengambil sesuatu saja tak kuat ia malah memikirkan pekerjaan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Uangnya tak akan terus bertambah jika ia hanya diam saja bukan? Sementara uang warisannya tak sebanyak dulu.

Seringkali Gaara berfikir ingin bergabung hidup bersana pamannya. Sasori. Tapi pasti sedetik kemudian ia berfikir kembali. Lucu rasanya menumpang hidup saat-saat terakhir seperti ini. Berharap ada yang merawatnya tak lama sebelum kepergiannya. Dan Gaara akhirnya membuang jauh-jauh fikiran itu.

Dengan langkah tertatih Gaara berjalan menuju kulkas di dapur minimalisnya itu. Di ambilnya dua lapis roti tawar yang terbuat dari gandum. Dan satu lapis keju. Merasa makanan tersebut susah di telan. Gaara meminum segelas susu untuk mempemudah sarapannya.

Setelah itu ia menuju kekamarnya. Menganti pakaiannya dengan baju kerjanya. Gaara berkerja di dua tempat berbeda. Pagi hingga siang ia bekerja sebagai kasir di _café_ bernama Shukaku _The Dog Coffee_. Sore harinya hingga malam ia akan menjadi pramuniaga di sebuah supermarket. Selain sebagai pencari nafkah. Hal ini ia lakukan sebagai pengusir sepi. Gaara tak melanjutkan kuliah setelah lulus SMA dua tahun lalu. Ia lebih memilih bekerja Karena mungkin hal ini lebih mudah dilakukan.

Gaara memerhartikan penampilannya di cermin berukuran 1X0.5 meter tersebut. Luka di dagunya sangat kentara. Terlihat menganggu jika ada yang akan membayar di kasir nanti.

Akhirnya Gaara mengambil plaster dan verban. Di tatanya sedemikian rupa hingga menutupi lebam tersebut. Setelah itu dengan sedikit ragu Gaara memutuskan tetap berangkat kerja. Mengindahkan perintah dokternya yang melarangnya aktifitas saat mendapat luka.

Di perjalanan sebenarnya Gaara merasa tak kuat lagi berjalan. Namun rasa bosannya dirumah mengalahkan segalanya. Untuk apa beradah di rumah. Tidak ada yang akan merawatnya. Jika ingin sesuatu harus mengambil sendiri. Lebih baik di buat beraktifitas. Mungkin rasa pusingnya bisa berkurang.

"Ohayo." Sapanya setelah sampai di ruang karyawan tempatnya bekerja.

"Ohayo. Gaara." Ucap Tenten dan Lee berbarengan.

"Ohayo." Ucap Shikamaru mengikuti. Pria berrambut godrong namun sering di kucir inilah yang akan di gantikan Gaara menjaga kasir. Yang Gaara tahu. Shikamaru anak yang cerdas. Namun sayang, setelah meningalnya sang ayah ia harus menggantikannya sebagai tulang punggung keluarga.

"Ehm. Ohayogozaimasu." Jawab Gaara membalas sapaan teman-temannya.

"Ehm. Gaara. Apa kamu sakit." Tanya Tenten. Ia merasa janggal dengan penampilan Gaara yang memakai baju penghangat dan syal yang menutupi leher hingga menutupi hidungnya. Padahal sekarang baru masuk musim semi. Belum begitu dingin.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah menghawatirkanku." Ucapnya kemudian melepas baju hangatnya disusul syalnya. Memperlihatkan benjolan di dagunya yang semula tertutup syalnya.

Namun tiba-tiba Shikamaru meletakkan tangannya di dahi Gaara. Dan itu membuat alis shikamaru kiri naik.

"Tenten. Kau yang jaga kasir sekarang. Lee. Usahakan Gaara tidak melayani banyak pelanggan hari ini." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Gaara sakit. Aku bisa perkirakan suhunya sekarang hampir mencapai 42 derajat Celcius. Sangat tinggi untuk ukuran normal yang hanya bisa mencapai 37 derajat Celcius." Lanjutnya. Sementara Lee dan Tenten hanya terdiam.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ini masalah kecil." Kilah Gaara kemudian.

"Tapi kau..."

"Aku baik-baik saja Shikamaru. Aku yang merasakan tubuhku. Bukan Kau. Lee-san. Tenten. Lakukan bagaian kalian. Aku akan tetap dikasir." Potongnya kemudian melangkah keluar. Menuju meja kasir.

"Menduksai." Shikamaru merasa kesal. Bingung harus bagaimana lagi.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Gaara bersyukur pagi ini tidak banyak pelanggan. Sehingga ia bisa sedikit beristirahat sambil bekerja. Maksudnya ia kerjanya dari tadi duduk-duduk terus. Gaara melempar pandangannya keluar jendele. Menyaksikan kegiatan orang-orang di luar jendela. Namun tiba-tiba nafasnya serasa berhenti. Ia kembali bertemu dengannya. Sang matahari di balik awan biru.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

**Naruto POV**

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan trotoar di Konoha _Street_. Dengan langkah kecil aku menikmati udara pagi ini. Menyaksikan pohon-pohon sakura yang mulai sedikit bunganya. Bertanda musim semi akan berlalu sebentar lagi.

Pagi ini setelah pulang kuliah aku ada janji dengan Hinata. Belum tau sebenarnya mau ketemuan dimana. Tapi kemudian aku menangkap sebuah café yang terlihat nyaman dimataku. Tidak terlalu ramai. Cocok untuk pembicaraanku dengan Hinata yang akan kubahas sebentar lagi.

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki café yang tadi sempat ku baca bernama _Shukaku The Dog Coffee_. Ku dengar sang kasir mengucapkan 'selamat datang. Tapi kuabaikan. Ku pilih bangku pangling pojok kanan. Ku angkat _hand phone_ ku dan ku tekan lama angka dua. Nomor cepat untuk Hinata.

"Moshi-moshi." Jawab Hinata di seberang sana.

"Moshi-moshi Hina-can. Kuliahmu sudah selesai?" Tanyaku sementara tanganku yang lain membuka daftar menu.

"Lima belas menit lagi Naruto-kun."

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu di Shukaku _The Dog Coffee_ bagaimana. Bisa?" Aku melambaikan tangan kananku. Pertanda ingin memesan sesuatu.

"Ehm baiklah. Di jalan Konoha _Street_ 'kan?" Tanya Hinata di seberang sana sambil berbisik. Mungkin kini sedang ada dosen di dekatnya.

"Benar. Tunggu sebentar Hina-can." Aku melihat seorang karyawan wanita mengjampiriku. Aku menjeda pembicaraanku.

"_Cappuccino_ hangatnya satu. _Latte_ nya di banyakin. Terus roti panggang kejunya dua porsi." Pesanku yang langsung dicatat cepat oleh sang karyawan bercepol dua.

"Baik saya ulang pesanannya. Satu _Cappuccino extra latte_ satu. Dua roti panggang rasa keju. Benar tuan." Tanya karyawan itu. Sebagai jawaban aku mengangguk.

"Baik. Mohon di tungu sebentar." Ucapnya lamu menjauh.

"Dua porsi roti panggang? Kau sedang bersama siap Naruto-kun." Tanya Hinata di seberang sana menyadarkanku masih dalam pembicaraan dengannya.

"Ah tidak aku hanya belum sarapan. Jadi aku merasa lapar." Jawabku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Hinata memutuskan pembicaraan.

Aku menutup _hand phone _ku dan mengalihkan pandanganku menyusuri bangunan café ini. Terlihat bagus. Rapi mungkin. Entahlah aku tak begitu mengerti gaya tata ruang. Merasa bosan aku menatap lukisan anjing gemuk di bagian kasir. Namun hal itu membuatku menangkap sosok seseorang yang aku kenali. Mungkin.

Rambut merah itu. Warna hijau mata itu. Bukankah dia?

"Ini pesanannya tuan." Ucap karyawan tadi menghancurkan lamunanku. Sedikit terkejut aku di buatnya. Pasalnya aku tak menyadari kapan ia datang.

"Terimakasih." Ucapku. Dan dia kembali menjauh.

Kembali dengan usahaku mengingat siapa pemuda yang tengah menjadi kasir itu. Aku tiba-tiba menemukan sebuah kata. 'Es batu' Ya. Dia pemuda tadi malam yang mengerjaiku. Setidaknya itu yang aku tangkap dari kejadian tadi malam. Dan seketika rasa tidak sukaku muncul dengan sendirinya.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

**Gaara POV**

Tuhan. Mengapa engkau pertemukan aku denganny lagi. Aku tida siap. Lihatlah penampilanku hari ini. Aku yakin tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya jika ia mengingatku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Tapi entah mengapa melihatnya seperti obat tersendiri bagiku. Dia bagaikan doktin penyemangat untuk membuatku berdiri dengan tegak. Padahal tadi aku merasa kakiku tak akan bisa lagi menyangka berat tubuhku.

Ku lihat ia sedang menghubungi seseorang. Siapa? Mungkin wanita di sampingnya tadi malam. Sedetik kemudian, entah mengapa aku merasa tidak suka. Kemdian aku melihatnya mengangkat tangannya. Mungkin memesan. Sesaat aku tertegu. Hanya dari lengan atasnya aku tahu bahwa tubuhnya memiliki bentik yang bagus. Terlihat dari otot yang timbul di sana.

Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa dia mulai melihat kearahku. Mungkin. Tersentak aku langsung menundukkan wajahku. Menyibukkan dengan sesuatu yang lain. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku.

Sepuluh menit berlalu ada pengunjung lain yang memasuki café tempatku bekerja. Dan dari rambutnya aku yakin gadis itu akan menuju ke kursi diamana sosok yang kukagumi duduk. Dan benar. Ia duduk tepat di depan nya. Membelakangiku. Menghalangi pandanganku yang sedari tadi curu-curi pandang.

_Café _tempatku bekerja tak terlalu luas. Hanya berjarak tiga pasang bangku antara aku dan dia yang notabene duduk di paling ujung. Sehingga pembicaraan yang ia lakukan dapat ku dengar dengan jelas. Dan saat gadis itu menyapanya aku akhirnya tau. Bahwa dia bernama Naruto. Sementara gadis itu bernama Hinata.

"Kenapa sudah sampai? Katanya lima belas menit lagi berakhirnya? Kau ingin pesan apa? Aku yang bayar." Ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum. Aku ingin. Aku ingin dia tersenyum padaku.

"Pesan _Cappuccino_ saja. Aku tak ingin makan. Sedang _diet_."

"Jangan. _Diet_ tak bagus bagimu. Aku sudah senang dengan tubunhmu yang sekarang." Ku lihat Naruto mulai menyentuh tangan gadis itu. Kesal aku melihatnya. Mungkinsekarang gadis itu sedang memerah pipinya.

Setelah itu mereka asyik bicara sementara aku malas memerhatikannya lagi. Bikin dada sesak saja. Tapi karena jarak ini. Mau tidak mau aku tetap menangkap pembicaraan mereka. Dan yang aku tangkap adalah... si gadis ingin dilamar oleh pemuda di depannya. Ya. Hinata ingin di lamar oleh Naruto. Empat hari lagi di kediamannya.

Tuhan. Kenapa sesak sekali. Di sini sesak sekali. Di hatiku. Di pernafasanku. Aku sadar rasaku padanya memang tidak normal. Aku bukan gay. Aku tau betul itu. Tapi salahkah aku mengharapkannya. Menginginkannya untukku. Kini aku menemukan arti hidup setelah kesendirianku. Dan hal itu akan hilang dalam empat hari. Kenapa harus seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba rasa pusingku bertambah. Namun karena sang gadis─atau aku harus membiasakan memanggilnya Hinata─beranjak meninggalkan Naruto dan melintas di depanku. Seperti ia akan pulang terlebih dahulu. Karena pekerjaan ku paksakan untuk mengucap kewajibanku.

"Terima kasih. Silahkan datang kembali." Setelah itu aku jatuh terduduk.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

"Gaara." Ku dengar Lee meneriaki namaku. Mungkin ia sempat melihat cara jatuhkan. Dan benar saja. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menghapiriku dan membantuku berdiri. Tapi saat aku tegak berdiri aku di buat terkejut karena tiba tiba ia berdiri di depan meja kasir. Naruto kini mulai memerhatikanku. Dan entah mengapa aku melihat dia tersenyum. Mengejek.

"Kau tak papa?" Tanya Lee.

"Aku baik-baik saja Lee-san." Kilahku.

"Sudahlah. Kau istirahat saja. Biar aku yang di kasir." Ucapnya. Aku menggeleng. Tanda tidak setuju.

"Kau yakin?" Lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk. Akhirnya Lee menjauh. Kemudian aku berdiri didepan mesin kasir, meminta bonnya. Dia menyerahkannya. Dan aku menghitung jumlah pesanannya.

"Enam ratus dua puluh yen."Ucapku. Kulihat ia mengeluarkan dompet berwarna coklat dan mengeluarkan uang seribu yen. Aku menerimanya. Kemudian ku beri dia kembalian. Tepat sebelum ia memegang ganggang pintu aku memanggilnya.

"Naruto!" Panggilku. Dia menoleh. Binging mengapa aku mengetahui namanya.

"Jangan menikahinya." Lanjutku. Entah mengapa aku ingin mengatakannya. Entah mengapa aku ingin mencegahnya. Kulihat dia berbalik dan menghadapku.

"Kau menguping? Gaara-san?" Tanyanya. Tentu ia juga tau namaku. Tadi Lee-san meneriaki namaku keras.

"Aku mohon." Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Heh? Kamu pikir siapa dirimu? Itu urusanku. Bukan hakmu melarangku." Kulihat tatapannya berubah tajam.

"Aku... Aku mohon." Aku terbata menjawab pertanyaannya. Bingung jawaban apa yang akan ku berikan. Mana mungkin ku jawab aku menyukainya. Itu akan terdengar konyol.

"Tolong ya Gaara-san. Jangan campuri urusan saya. Wajah lemahmu itu membuatku muak." Ucapnya seraya menunjuk ke wajahku. Atau tepatnya ke daguku. Kemudian ku lihat Naruto benar-benar pergi. Menjauh. Tanpa bisa ku cegah. Menghancurkanku sekali lagi.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Huwaa...  
maaf baru update...  
ngantri ngetiknya ama 3 fanfic TBC ku yang lain...  
plus aku baru selesai UAS...

Makasih yang udah review...  
kembali aku berharap revieww...  
kira2 kurang apa cerita ini...  
biar aku masukin di chap 3...

aku ingetin lagi fic ini **Berakhir di chap 3...**


	3. Chapter 3-Finally I Can To Be With You

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer****  
**Naruto**  
**© Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing****  
**NaruGaa Slight NaruHina

**Warning****  
**Au, Ooc, Yaoi, Boy's Love, Sho-ai  
Hurt/Comfort/Death Character  
Typo (s) Bertebaran

**Rate****  
**T for Teenager

**Inspiration****  
**Sinotron abal di Ind*siar

**Summary**  
Gaara selalu ingin mendekati Naruto.  
Tapi Naruto selalu mengusirnya.  
"Jangan sakiti aku" Ucap Gaara.

**Note  
**Sebenernya aku ga bermaksud Song Fic  
Tapi aku rasa lagu BCL yang Saat Kau Pergi  
Saangat terasa cocok buat fic ini  
Jadi aku masukin aja

**Don't Deranged Me n My Heart****  
**(Jangan Sakiti Aku dan Hatiku)**  
**© Kanami Aya

**Chapter 3****  
**Finally. I Can To Be With You.

**Don't Like, Don't Read  
RnR**

* * *

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

**Cerita Sebelumnya**

"Naruto!" Panggilku. Dia menoleh. Bingung mengapa aku mengetahui namanya.

"Jangan menikahinya." Lanjutku. Entah mengapa aku ingin mengatakannya. Entah mengapa aku ingin mencegahnya. Kulihat dia berbalik dan menghadapku.

"Tolong ya Gaara-san. Jangan campuri urusan saya. Wajah lemahmu itu membuatku muak." Ucapnya seraya menunjuk ke wajahku. Atau tepatnya ke daguku. Kemudian ku lihat Naruto benar-benar pergi. Menjauh. Tanpa bisa ku cegah. Menghancurkanku sekali lagi.

* * *

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Gaara mendengarnya. Sangat mendengarnya. Bahkan kini ia bisa menghafal semua kata-kata yang Naruto lontarkan. Muak. Kata itulah yang paling membekas. Salahka ia? Salahkan mencintai seseorang? Meskipun Gaara mengerti cintanya adalah salah. Tapi Gaara tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Rasa di hatinya mengambil alih atas pikirannya.

Lemah? Gaara tak ingin terlihat lemah. Ia ingin terlihat kuat. Tapi apa daya? Ini bukan keinginannya. Penykitnya selalu membuatnya tak boleh tersakiti. Penyakitnya selalu membuatnya terlihat lemah saat ia teluka.

"Aku harus berbuat sesuatu. Setidaknya sekali saja biaran aku memiliki seseorang." Ucap Gaara.

Gaara berjalan pulang dengan tekat yang kuad. Tekat untuk melancarkan rencananya yang telah ia susun selama perkerjaan _part-time_ nya sore tadi.

"Aku harus melakukannya. Aku harus." Rancaunya.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Esok hari

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya menatap pantulannya di kaca cermin. Meraba luka di dagunya. Masih hangat. Sepertinya sel darah putihnya memang lambat bekerja. Yang dalam hal ini fungsi utama dari sel tersebut adalah untuk Fagosit (pemakan) bibit penyakit atau benda asing yang masuk ke dalam tubuh. Hemofillia yang Gaara derita adalah hemofilia tipe A akibat defisiensi faktor VIII faktor pembekuan. Yaitu kurangnya sel pembekuan VIII.

Hemofilia adalah penyakit genetic atau turunan, merupakan suatu bentuk kelainan perdarahan yang diturunkan dari orang tua kepada anaknya dimana protein yang diperlukan untuk pembekuan darah tidak ada atau jumlahnya sangat sedikit. Penyakit ini ditandai dengan sulitnya darah untuk membeku secara normal. Apabila penyakit ini tidak ditanggulangi dengan baik maka akan menyebabkan kelumpuhan, kerusakan pada persendian hingga cacat dan kematian dini akibat perdarahan yang berlebihan. Penyakit ini ditandai dengan perdarahan spontan yang berat dan kelainan sendi yang nyeri dan menahun.

Penyakit ini diturunkan orang tua kepada seorang anak melalui kromosom X yang tidak muncul. Saat wanita membawa gen hemofilia, mereka tidak terkena penyakit itu. Jika ayah menderita hemofilia tetapi sang ibu tidak punya gen itu, maka anak laki-laki mereka tidak akan menderita hemofilia, tetapi anak perempuan akan memiliki gen itu. Jika seorang ibu adalah pembawa dan sang ayah tidak, maka anak laki-laki akan berisiko terkena hemofilia sebesar 50 persen, dan anak perempuan berpeluang jadi pembawa gen sebesar 50 persen.

Dan sekarang? Takdir terkadang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari sinetron kolosal yang tayang di telivisi. Sama halnya Gaara yang di tinggal serempak oleh keluarganya. Menanggung penyakit yang semakin mengrogotinya.

Jika kakak lelakinya ─Kankuro masih hidup. Dia harus bersyukur. Karena penyakit ini tak mengalir di darahnya. Sementara Temari mungkin akan bernasib sama dengan Karura. Yakni berperan sebagai carier pembawa gen tersebut.

Aneh memang. Terkadang Gaara berhayal andai saja ia yang meninggal. Atau tak apalah Kankuro yang meninggal. Asal dia yang sehat. Tapi nyatanya. Dialah yang kini menyandang oenderita hemophilia.

Gaara memerhatikan pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Dengan hanya memakai celana kain kesukaannya. Dan baju hangat yang masih di lapisi jaket tebal. Gaara melangkahkan kaikinya ke pelataran. Memaikai sepatu dan kembali melangkah. Memantapkan hati menemui seseorang yang ia harap bisa mengubah hidupnya.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Seorang lelaki berpawakan tegap dengan bola mata lavender mengetuk dengan hati-hati kamar seseoorang yang akan menjadi majikannya selamanya. Hal ini dikarenakan karena darah klan yang mengalir di tubunya hanyalah darah bawahan di klan Hyuga.

"Hinata-sama?" Panggil lelaki tersebut.

"Siapa disana?" Sahut Hinata dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ini hamba. Hyuga Ko." Meski Hinata tak bisa melihatnya. Ko masih dalam keadaan formal. Yaitu setengah membungkuk.

"Ko? Ada apa?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda Hinata-sama."

"Siapa? Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata penasaran. Pasalnya kini ayahnya sedang keluar. Mungkin saja Naruto berniat menemuinya.

"Bukan Hinata-sama. Dia bukan Naruto-san." Jawab Ko. Masih berusaha sopan.

"Baiklah. Katakan padanya suruh menunggu. Aku akan ganti baju dulu."

"Baik Hinata-sama."

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Hinata memicingkan matanya. Memerhatikan sosok di depannya dengan seksama. Ia bukan tipe manusia bodoh yang pelupa. Tapi ia yakin tidak mengenal laki-laki di depannya. Laki-laki dengan rambut merah dan tato 'ai' di dahinya.

"Maaf. Apakah '_kisama' _ada perlu dengan saya?" Tanya Hinata setelah duduk tepat di depan Gaara. Ganun nilanya ia biarkan jatuh menutupi lututnya.

"Maafkan saya lancang menemui anda secara pribadi." Ucap Gaara menatap tepat di mata lavender Hinata.

"Apa yang saya bisa bantu?"

"Pertama. Saya mohon izin mengenalkan diri saya terlebih dahulu." Gaara menunggu reaksi Hinata Sebagai balasan Hinata menganngguk tanda mempersilahkan. "Nama saya Sabaku Gaara. Saya seorang _waiters_ di sebuah café yang anda kunjungi baru-baru ini." Mendengar perkataan Gaara, Hinata hanya mengerutkan kening mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Dan perihal saya datang kesini adalah." Gaara menjeda pembicaraannya. "Saya harap anda mau membatalkan rencana pernikahan anda dengan Naruto-san." Cukup satu tarikan nafas untuk kalimat terakhir yang Gaara lontarkan. Namun dampak yang Hinata terima adalah sepululuh detik ia lupa menarik nafas.

"Maaf. Bisa anda ulangi." Meski terkejut. Hinata masih berperilaku formal.

"Saya mohon." Pinta Gaara. Sengaja tidak mengulang kalimatnya tadi, sebab ia pikir penjelasannya tadi sudah pasti jelas.

"Apa landasan anda meminta saya seperti itu? Apakah saya mengenal anda?" Hinata geram juga akibatnya.

"Saya mencintainya. Saya mencintai Naruto. Dan tolong mengertilah karena saya karena saya..."

"Maaf jika saya lancang." Hinata memotong perkataan Gaara. Kemudian berdiri. "Saya tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Pertama jelas, karena kami saling mencintai. Kedua. Apakah anda tidak malu meminta pada saya memberikan Naruto pada anda dan menjadi pasangan gay?" Hinata memicingkan matanya. Tidak faham dengan pemikiran lelaki didepannya.

"Dengarkan saya dulu Hinata-sama. Saya tidak meminta lama hanya..."

"Sekali lagi maaf." Hinata kembali memotong perkataan Gaara. "Saya tidal akan memberikan Naruto pada anda barang sedetikpun. Dan dengan hormat saya mohon. Tinggalkan tempat ini." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hinata dengan cepat meninggalkan Gara yang terus meneriaki namanya.

"Tolong keluarkan dia dari sini." Pinta Hinata pada Ko.

"Baik Hinata-sama."

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Gaara pulang dengan perasaan kusut. Bagaimana tidak. Harapannya pupus sudah. Meminta pada orang yang dicintainya sudah ia lakukan. Meminta pada kekasih orang yang dicintainyapun juga sudah. Dan hasilnya sama. Ditolak. Padahal ia tidak minta lebih. Satu atau dua bulan saja ia berharap Naruto menemani hidupnya. Setelah itu ia akan rela melepaskannya lagi. Hanya sebagai penghibur hati. Disaat nanti waktunya akan datang. Disaat nanti akan ada luka yang benar-benar membuatnya terbunuh. Hanya itu.

Tapi apa daya. Perasaanya sudah terlanjur jatuh pada sosok pirang bernama Naruto. Gaara mengira karena kesamaan antar dia dan Naruto yang todak memiliki orang tua sejak kecil akan membuat Naruto mengerti. Tapi ternyata tidak.

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya memasuki café tempatnya bekerja. Sebenarnya kali ini ia shif siang. Namun enggan rasanya pulang kerumah hanya membuat dirinya bertambah sumpek.

"Ada apa denganmu? Mukamu muram sekali pagi ini." Sapa Shikamaru di ruang ganti.

"Dari pada mukamu, terlihat malas sepanjang hari." Balas Gaara.

"Kuso." Shikamaru meninju lengan kanan Gaara. Pukulan yang pelan, karena bersifat gurauan. Tapi ekspresi yang Gaara tunjukan sunggu di luar kepala.

"JANGAN SENAKNYA PUKUL AKU. ATAU KU BUNUH KAU." Teriak Gaara seolah kesetanan.

"Oi oi. Ada apa ini. Aku hanya bercanda." Kilah Shikamaru.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu." Gaara membanting pintu penyimpanan bajunya. "Dan aku serius." Setelah menatap tajam Shikamaru. Gaara meninggalkan Shikamaru mengomel dengan kata pusakanya "Menduksai."

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu siang. Café sudah muali kembali sepi karena jam istirahat para pegawai kantoran sudah usai. Dari meja kasir Shikamaru memerhatikan Gaara dengan teliti. Sudah enam bulan ini Gaara berkerja di café ini. Seharusnya mereka sudah akrab. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Selain kemalangan akibat kecelakaan keluarganya Shikamaru tak tak hal lain dari Gaara. Meskipun dengan topik sedikit. Shikamaru tetap nekat mengajak Gaara berbicara.

Dihampirinya Gaara yang tengah sibuk membersihkan meja-meja. Dengan sekali tepuk. Pelan ─Ingat. Shikamaru harus mengingatnya Gaara menoleh. Diletakkan sebah cappuccino panas di meja yang Gaara bersihkan.

"Minumlah. Ini aku yang teraktir." Shikamaru duduk di kirsi tepat di depan Gaara.

"Dalam rangka apa?"

"Penyambutan pegawai baru. Yang seharusnya aku lakukan enam bulan lalu. Tapi kau terlalu sibuk menyendiri."

"Aku tak ingin mengabiskan uang bulanan ibumu dengan membelikan ini dengan gajimu." Gaara menggeser gelas cappuccino hingga tepat berada di depan tangan Shikamaru yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Tak masalah jika kau tak mau. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan?" Shikamaru menyeruput cappuccinonya. Tak peduli jika kini ia terlihat bodoh. Mengambil kembali barang yang telah ia berikan.

"Tanyakan saja." Gaara kembali membersihkan meja lain.

"Luka apa di dagumu itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru Gaara menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Hanya luka kecil dan kau tak perlu tau."

"Leukimia? Hemofilia?" Kali ini perkataan Shikamaru benar-benar mengalihkan perhatian Gaara. Ditatapnya tajam laki-laki berkucir nanas tersebut.

"Kau orang pintar yang sok tau." Gaara membalikkan badannya.

"Hemofilia." Ucap Shikamaru datar.

"Aku bilang. Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Binggo. Hemofilia. Analisisku kau tak suka atau lebih tepatnya tak boleh terpukul atau kita sebut saja terluka karena kau mengidap hemofilia. Dan luka di dagumu serta suhu badanmu menguatkan dugaanku." Papar Shikamaru.

"Berhenti menganalisis seseorang seenak hatimu." Gaara menatap tajam Shikamaru.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya mencoba menjadi teman yang baik. Dan ternyata kau memang tipe yang tak ingin di ganggu." Shikamaru beranjak dari kursinya. "Sungguh. Aku hanya ingin peduli padamu." Lanjutnya seraya menepuk bahu Gaara.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

**Gaara Pov**

"... sungguh. Aku hanya ingin peduli padamu." Kurasakan Shikamaru menepukku. Kemudian ia benar-benar menghilang di ruang pegawai.

Memang benar Shikamaru. Aku tipe penyendiri yang tak suka bergaul. Mungkin ini dampak dari kebiasanku yang selalu sendirian. Salah memang, menjadi bagian dari masyarakat tapi tak suka bersosialisasi. Tapi menyembunyikan peyakitku bukan suatu kesalan bukan.

Tapi nyatanya memang salah. Meski hemofilia termasuk penyakit yang tidak populer dan tidak mudah didiagnosis. Penderita hemofilia diharapkan mengenakan gelang atau kalung penanda hemofilia dan selalu membawa keterangan medis dirinya. Hal ini terkait dengan penanganan medis, jika penderita hemofilia terpaksa harus menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit atau mengalami kecelakaan.

Yang paling penting, penderita hemofilia tidak boleh mendapat suntikan kedalam otot karena bisa menimbulkan luka atau pendarahan. Karena itulah seorang hemofilia tidak boleh menyembunyikan penyakitnya. Mengingat seorang hemofilia dilarang terkena luka.

Tapi sudahlah. Toh ia masih bisa merasakan apa itu yang namanya dewasa. Meski ia tak memakai atribut kesehatanya itu. Tapi tiba-tiba lamunanku terpecahkan saat ku dengar pintu depan di buka dengan cara kasar. Dan sosok itu muncul. Laki-laki dengan surai kuning dan mata safir. Tapi kali ini aku rasa safir tersebut berubah menjadi biru tua. Gelap.

"Kau! Apa yang kau katakan pada Hinata tadi pagi?" Naruto mencengkram kerahku. Dapat aku rasakan cengkramannya kuat. Terbukti dari kakiku yang kini mulai menjinjit.

"Tidak mau mengaku ya?" Naruto menaikan kedua alisnya. "APA MAKSUDMU MENGATAKAN HAL ITU BODOH?" Teriak Naruto. Sontak membuat Tenten yang bertugas di dapur keluar dengan histeris.

"Aku hanya ingin me-menyampaikan mak-maksudku." Ucap ku terbata. Tarikannya di kerah seragam kerjaku menyebabkan aku susah untuk bericara.

"Menyampaikan apa? Bahwa kau mencintai ku?" Tanya Naruto. Dapat aku rasakan bahwa ia mengeluaran desisan menghina.

"Aku bi-bisa jelaskan. Tapi tolong lepaskan dulu tanganmu dariku." pintaku. Berharap ia tak akan menyakiti aku. Tapi yang aku dapatkan sungguh di luar dugaanku. Dengan kasar Naruto menarik kepalku hingga aku melewati meja kasir begitu saja. Dapat aku rasakan perutku kini melilit sakit karena bertabrakan dengan sudut meja.

"Kumohon jangan sakiti aku. Aku tak bisa terluka." Jelasku padanya. Kini aku berdiri tepat di depannya dengan tangannya yang masih di sekitar bahu dan perpotongan leherku.

"Heh? Tak bisa terluka? Kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kau baru saja membuat seorang wanita terluka. Dan kau sadar permintaanmu padanya membuatku jijik? Sampai matipun aku tak akan sudi menjadi pasangan gay denganmu." Paparnya. Dapat aku lihat matanya memicing marah.

"Tuan. Tolong jangan berbuat kasar dengannya." Ucap Shikamaru yang entah kapan ia sudah berada di samping Naruto.

"Jangan ikut campur." Bentak Naruto sambil melepaskan tangan Shikamaru yang mencoba melepaskan tangan Naruto dari tubuhku.

"Aku peringatkan sekali lagi. Gaara-san. Jangan pernah campuri lagi urusanku. Dan jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi." Papar NAruto. Kemudian dia melepaskan cengkramannya padaku. Tubuhku yang langsung jatuh tertunduk di tangkap dengan sigap oleh Shikamaru.

Kemudian Naruto meninggalkan aku begitu saja. Namu sebelum dia benar-benar membuka lebar pintu café. Aku menarik lengannya. "Aku mohon. Hanya satu bulan saja. Satu bulan agar aku bisa memilikimu Naruto-kun." Pintaku dengan amat sangat. Berharap Naruto akan berbaik hati.

Tapi semuanya benar0benar diluar dugaanku. Dengan tenaga penuh dan genggaman lima jari Naruto menghantam pipiku. Tepat di antara tulang pipi. Menimbulkan rasa nyeri yang amat sangat. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Mendadak seluruh tubuhku merinding. Mendapati kini darah mulai mengucur dari pelipisku.

"TUAN." Bentak Shikamaru. "SAYA INGATKAN JANGAN SAKITI DIA. DIA..." Aku menggenggam tangan Shikamaru. Agar ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sementara Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya melangkah keluar. Benar-benar meninggalkan aku dan shikamaru.

"Ada apan ini sebenarnya?" Tanya Shikamaru pelan sambil memapahku enuju kedapur.

"Bukan apa-apa?" Jawabku bosan.

"Ceritakanlah!" Pinta Shikamaru. Dengan telaten Shikamaru mengkompres lukaku dengan kain berisikan es batu.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

**Still Gaara POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari Konoha _Hospital_. Dengan langkah malas aku mengambil arah jalan pulang. Sebenarnya aku ingin bekerja saja. Karena aku memang masih punya jadwal _part time_.

Tapi melihat kondisiku sekarang, dokter melarangku beraktivitas. Disarankan agar beristirahat. Bahkan dengan entengnya. Dokter Tsunade ─dokter yang merawatku, menyarankan agar aku menaiki taksi saja. Percayalah. Andai aku bukan yatim piatu. Aku pasti akan menaikinya. Tapi di jepang anggaran taksi sangat mahal.

Kuraba wajahku yang amat sangat membengkak. Bahkan saat penangan tadi dokter telah menghabiskan sekitar tiga atau empat gulung kassa steril. Tapi nyatanya hal itu tetap percuma. Dengn sekali sentuh saja aku bisa mengetahui bahwa pembengkakan di wajahku benar-benar parah.

Bahkan mata kananku ikut membengkak. Perban yang mereka pasangpun hingga sebatas bibir. Tsunade bilang. Daerah yang bengkak pada penderita hemophilia berpersentase mudah pecah dan menimbulkan pendaahan.

Lelah meratapi nasib aku kembali memfokuskan pandanganku kearah jalanan. Tapi kemudian aku kembali menemukannya. Menemukan sosok Naruto yang berjalan sempoyongan di perempatan jalan lampu merah.

"Bodoh." Ucapku saat kusadari ternyata ia sedang mabuk.

Entah keberanian dari mana yang aku peroleh. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menghampirinya. Dan berdiri tegak di sebelahnya.

"Naruto-kun." Sapaku sambil mencoba membantunya berdiri tegak. Tapi ia langsung menghentakkan tanganku.

"Cih! Sedang apa kau disini?" Ucap Naruto sembari mendorong bahuku.

"Kau sedang mabuk. Aku akan membantumu menyebrang." Aku masih berusaha mendekatinya.

"Jaukan tanganmu dariku. Monster." Perkataan Naruto benar-benar membuatku tercekat. Namun hanya beberapa detik hingga aku mendapatkan perhatianku kembali.

"Kau mau kemana?" Lampu jalan masih hijau." Teriakku hawatir. Pasalnya kendaraan masih banyak yang melintas di zebra cross. Namun Naruto tak memperdulikannya.

"NARUTO-KUN AWAS!" Teriakku saat sebuah sedan akan menabraknya. Kutarik lengannya dan langsung ku dekap. Dengan masih dalam rangkulan aku melangkah kedepan menghindari sedan tersebut. Tapi naas. Sedan yang kelihatan sedang menghindar juga secara tidak sengaja bagian belakangnya menyenggol sebuah motor. Motor yang oleng tersebut mengarah pada kami.

Merasa tak ada peluang, dengan masih merangkul aku berbalik dan menghadapkan tubuhku pada laju motor tersebut. Dan yang terjadi seyelahnya sudah dapat aku duga. Dengan hantaman keras ban motor tersebut menabarak pingganggku. Menyebabkan aku terlontar kesamping. Berguling-guling. Menyebabkan rangkulanku di tubuh Naruto terlepas. Dan yang terakhir aku ingat adalah. Kepalaku menghantam pinggiran trotoar.

Dengan masih sedikit kesadaran. Dapat aku rasakan Naruto yang terjatuh tak jauh dariku. Beranjak menghampiriku.

"Gaara-san. Gaara-san!" Teriak Naruto kearahku. Dengan sisa kesadaran terakhir aku mengangkat sedikit tali kalung yang melingkar di leherku. Dan aku dapat melihat mata Naruto yang terbelalak.

**End of Gaara POV**

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Konoha Hospital

"PLAK!"

Shikamaru menampar keras pipi Naruto. "Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Shikamaru sinis.

"Aku mabuk saat itu. Pikiranku tidak jernih." Sergah Naruto.

"Bukan urusanku kau mabuk atau tidak saat itu. Penyataanku hanya satu. Kenapa kau menyakitinya? Salahkah jika hanya mengabulakan permintaannya? Kenapa kau masih memukulnya saat itu?" Cerca Shikamaru.

"Aku bukan seorang gay." Jawab Naruto lemah.

"Tapi kau tak perlu memukulnya. Kau taukan kalau Gaara..."

"AKU TIDAK TAHU. AKU SUNGGGUH TIDAK TAHU KALAU DIA SEORANG HEMOFILIA." Bentak Naruto. Merasa jengah disudutkan.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Ulang Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto melemah.

"Siapa wakilnya Sabaku Gaara?" Pertanyaan Dokter Tsunade memecahkan pertikaian Naruto dan Gaara.

"Saya." Jawab Naruto.

"Tolong ikuti saya." Perintah Tsunade.

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

"Keadaannya benar-benar menghawatirkan. Banyak terjadi pendarahan. Kami mau idak mau tetap harus mentransfusikan darah padanya sebab I banyak kehilangan darah. Namun dampak dari hal ini Gaara terkena ambulasis atau deformitas sendi, atrofi otot atau neuritis.

Hantaman di bagian pinggang juga berakibat sama. Dan yang paling menghawatirkan adalah perdarahan intrakranial yang dialamainya. Pendarahan intracranial adalah perdarahan di dalam tulang tengkorak. Tidak hanya satu. Tapi dua bagian di otak.

Perdarahan diantara lapisan selaput otak (meningen) disebut perdarahan subdural. Dan perdarahan diantara tulang tengkorak dan selaput otak disebut perdarahan epidural.

Setiap perdarahan akan menimbulkan kerusakan pada sel-sel otak. Ruang di dalam tulang tengkorak sangat terbatas, sehingga perdarahan dengan cepat akan menyebabkan bertambahnya tekanan dan hal ini sangat berbahaya.

Pembedahan bisa memperpanjang harapan hidup penderita, meskipun meninggalkan kelainan neurologis yang berat. Tujuan pembedahan adalah untuk membuang darah yang telah terkumpul di dalam otak dan untuk mengurangi tekanan di dalam tengkorak.

Namun dalam kasus Gaara pembedahan kepala adalah tidak mungkin. Penanganan pendarahan di bagian saja sangat beresiko. Apalagi di bagoan kepala. Dan sangat saya sesalkan. Kami ingin memberitahukan bahwa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa saya lakukan." Papar Tsunade panjang lebar. Meski terlalu rumit untuk dimengerti. Naruto tau bahwa keadaan Gaara berada pada tahap akhir

"Berapa persentase keselamatannya?" Tanya Naruto berusaha mencari kelehaan.

"Lima sampai Tujuh persen. Mengingat pendarahan yang ia alami mungkin akan semakin mengecil kedepannya."

"Apakah ia masih bisa sadar?"

"Sadarpun mungkin kemampuan motorikinya akan hilang." Jawaban Tsunade tak urung membuat Naruto mati rasa.

"Tolong temani dia di akhir hidupnya."

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Shkamaru saat mendapati Naruto keluar dari ruangan Tsunade.

"Bunuh aku." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya?" Shikamaru kebingungan.

"Aku mohon bunuh aku." Pinta Naruto.

"Jangan membuatku bingung. Bagaimana keadaannya?" Bentak Shikamaru. Namun Gelengan kepala Naruto bisa menjawab semua kebingungan Shikamaru.

"Aku menyesal."

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Hinata berjalan tergesa-gesa menyusuri lorong bangunan rumah sakit. Raut mukanya menunjukan kehawatiran yang amat dalam. Setelah sampai tepat di depan ruangan Gaara dirawat. Hinata langsung mendekap Naruto yang kala itu terlihat amat kalut.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Hinata seraya membelai kasih kepala Naruto.

"Aku membunuhnya. Aku membunuhnya." Rancau Naruto.

"Ssttt. Dia pasti selamat." Hibur Hinata.

"Hinata?" Panggil Naruto. Hinata mengadah menghadap wajah kekasihnya. "Bunuh aku." Pinta Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu? Sadarlah! Ini bukan sepenuhnya masalahmu." Rayu Hinata.

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku satu hal." Naruto menggenggam lembut tangan Hinata.

"Katakan." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Izinkan aku menikahinya." Ucap Naruto. Tak urung membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata terbelalak.

"Aku mohon! Setidaknya biarkan aku membuatnya bahagia walaupun hanya sementara." Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Malu harus mengatakan hal ini pada kekasihnya.

"Tapi Gaara tidak akan meresponya meski kau menikahinya. Dia koma Naruto-kun." Hinata kebingungan harus menjelaskan seperti apa situasinya saat ini.

"Justru karena dia koma. Aku ingin membuatnya sadar. Setidaknya aku ingin membalas perasaannya meski hanya sebentar." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku mohon." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tak bisa melepasmu meski hanya sesaat Naruto-kun. Aku mencintaimu." Hinata langsung kembali merangkul Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya lagi. Tak urung air matanya ikut terjatuh.

"Aku tahu." Balas Naruto. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi kumohon izinkanlah aku bersamanya. Walau hanya sebentar." Naruto membalas rangkulan Hinata. "Hanya sebentar izinkalah ia memilikiku."

.

K-a-n-a-m-i ^.^ A-y-a

.

Sasori berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang. Dengan kekuatan penuh Sasori menampar Naruto yang kala itu sedang duduk diluar ruangan Gaara. Membuat Hinata langsung berteriak 'Hentikan.' dan Shikamaru langsung menarik mundur Sasori.

"Mati saja kau." Ucap Sasori kalap. Tapi tindakan Sasori selanjutnya mendadak berhenti saat mendengar perkataan Tsunade.

"Dia sudah sadar. Sebuah keajaiban telah datang."

"Benarkah? Biarkan saya masuk. Saya pamannya." Ucap Sasori, namun langsung di cegah oleh Tsunade.

"Maaf Sasori-san. Dia hanya mencari Naruto." Ucap Tsunade. Mendengarnya Sasori naik pitam.

"Kenapa bocah sialan ini? Aku yang lebih berhak." Protes Sasori.

"Kumohon mengertilah Sasori-san. Jangan gunakan egomu. Waktunya terbatas." Kilah Tsunade. Menyadarkan Sasori. "Masuklah Naruto. Beri ia semangat." Tsunade membimbing Naruto memasuki ruangan Gaara dirawat.

Didalam Naruto sungguh mati rasa. Langkah seolah berat mendapati pemandangan di depannya. Gaara kini terbarin dengan perban hampir di deluruh bagian tubuhnya. Naruto yakin sebagian besar hanya berbentuk luka goresan. Tapi Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu. Jika luka kecil seperti itu bisa membuat seseorang berada dalam bahaya.

Dengan langkah berat. Naruto berjalan kearah Gaara dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya Naruto lemah Mencoba berbasa-basi. Namun Gaara hanya tersenyum. Kemudian dengan lemah Gaara mengarahkan dagunya ke arah Naruto. Seolah bertanya, kau-baik-baik-saja?.

"Semua berkatmu. Nadai kala itu kau tak menariku. Mungkin aku telah mati." Jawab Naruto mengerti maksud Gaara.

"Maaf." Ucap Gaara pelan. Bahkan Naruto harus mendekatkan telinganya agar mendengarnya.

"Untuk apa? Aku yang seharusnya bilang maaf." Ucap Naruto. Ingin rasanya ia mengenggam tangan Gaara. Menyalurkan rasa penyesalannya. Tapi ia tak bisa. Ia tak berani.

"Karena selalu," Ucapan Gaara terhenti. Terlihat sedikit menggerakan kepalanya. Mungkin karena pusing. "menganggumu. Maaf jika aku terlihat menjijikan dimatamu." Lanjutnya. Suara kini bahkan semakin pelan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Tidak. aku yang salah. Maaf aku sering berkata kasar padamu. Maaf aku selalu mengusirmu."

Mendengarnya Gaara hanya tersenyum. Dan mengangguk. Pertanda ia memaafkan Naruto.

"Gaara-san. Kumohon marahlah padaku. Jangan terlalu baik seperti ini." Mendapat reaksi seperti itu, tak ayal Naruto malah terlihat seperti benar-benar seorang penjahat. Dengan keras ia membanting kepalanya di pinggiran ranjang Gaara. Meski kepalanya harus berbenturan dengan pinggiran ranjang yang terbuat dari besi.

"Menikahlah denganku. Supaya aku bisa menebus segalanya." Naruto tiba-tiba menyentuh tangan kanan Gaara. Namun Gaara berusaha menariknya. Dengan berat hati Naruto melapasnya kembali.

"Aku tak menjual kebaikanku agar mendapatkanmu Naruto-san." Disentuhnya pipi Naruto. "Aku tak akan memperburuk keadaan. Bagaimana dengan perasaan Hinata saat menyaksikan kekasihnya meninggalkannya dan menikahi oran lain." Gaara menghapus air mata yang Naruto keluarkan. "Dulu aku memang berharap kau ada disampingku. Tapi sekarang aku sadar. Melihatmu bahagiapun sudah cukup bagiku." Gaara kembali tersenyum. "Dan kini aku ikhlas melepasmu pergi."

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Ucap Naruto terus menerus. "Kumohon mintalah sesuatu Gaara." Akhirnya Naruto memanggil Gaara dengan sebutan akrab. "Setidaknya aku ingin membalas sedikit perasaanmu." Pinta Naruto.

_Entah mengapa hatiku terus gelisah  
Apa yang kan terjadi?  
Air mata pun jatuh tak tertahan  
Melihatmu terdiam_

"Kumohon pintalah sesuatu Gaara." Naruto menitikkan air matanya. Gaara hanya tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. Dan dengan lirih ia ucapkan.

"Cium aku. Ciumlah aku Naruto." Pinta Gaara. Dan Naruto membungkukkan kepalanya. Menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Gaara. Dan dengan pelan ia menghisap bibir bagian bawah. Menyalurkan Salvianya.

Dan akhirnya Naruto sadar akan satu hal. Terkadang cinta memang muncul selalu di belakang. Saat seseorang tersebut akan meninggalkannya. Saat diri kita menyesal.

Kemudian Naruto merasakan ada suatu kejanggalan. Gaara tak membalas ciumannya seperti awal tadi. Dilepasnya pungutan tersebut. Ditatapnya wajah sendu Gaara. Dan Naruto sadar akan suatu hal. Gaara telah berpulang

_Ternyata kau pergi tuk selamanya  
Tinggalkan diriku dan cintaku_

_Apa kau melihat  
Dan mendengar  
Tangis kehilangan dariku_

_Baru saja  
Ku ingin kau tahu  
Perasaanku padamu_

"Gaara? Gaara?" Naruto menggoyangkan tubuh Gaara pelan. "Gaara bangunlah. GARAAAAA." Teriak Naruto pilu. Menyadarkan orang-orang yang menunggu diluar bahwa yang ditunggunya telah pergi. Dan tak akan kembali

_Mungkin Tuhan tak izinkan sekarang  
Kau dan aku bahagia_

**FIN**

* * *

Huwaaaaa maaf updatenya lama...  
Tapi setidaknya saya masih bisa ngetamatinn...  
Maaf ya jika ceritanya jelek...  
Ternyata bikin fanfic tentang penyakit itu susaaaaaahhh...  
harus ada refrensi sana sini...  
bahkan di chap ini aku hampir keliru masukin deskripsi ttg hemofilia ama leukemia...  
tapi stykurlah akhirinya ending juga... 

Spesial thanks for LoneRaccoon dan yang selalu mampir di kolom review


End file.
